AU Ryan F-Freeman discovers the TARDIS and Sci-Ryan and friends
This is how AU Ryan F-Freeman discovers the TARDIS and Sci-Ryan and friends goes in The Solar Flare Legend. in an AU version of the Equestria Girls universe the Café arguing AU Kylo Ren: What?! The Darlings and AU Ryan F-Freeman: vocalizing AU Rainbow Dash: sighs That was barely worth the effort, Rarity. Ryan and I are tired of fast food. We need a meal. AU Rarity: The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria, Rainbow Dash. AU Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. We can only gain so much power here. AU Rainbow Dash: Ugh! I wish we haven't been banished to this awful place. AU Rarity: Oh really, darling? I love it here. AU Ryan F-Freeman: I love it too. Actually, we don't. We're actually being sarcastic. AU Pinkie Pie: You do, Ryan? Something tells me that I think this place is the worst. AU Rainbow Dash: But I think you're the "worst", Pinkie Pie. AU Pinkie Pie: Oh yeah, Rainbow Dash? I think you're... AU Ryan F-Freeman: Oi. I'll tell you one thing, Rarity. Being stuck here with those two is not making this world anymore clinched teeth bearable. AU Rarity: You and me both, Ryan. Ryan nods and notice a rift being open outside AU Ryan F-Freeman: A dimensional rift!? and Gwen fly out and land on the ground. AU Ryan and AU Rarity runs outside and see a blue Police phone box appears out of nowhere AU Ryan F-Freeman:his pendant shimmers Gasps Did you see that? like Adagio Do you know what that is? Darlings shrug for "I don't know." AU Ryan F-Freeman: It's the time machine known as the TARDIS! AU Rainbow Dash: How you know, Ryan? You watch Doctor Who? Au Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Rainbow Dash. AU Rainbow Dash: But the TARDIS doesn't exist in this world. AU Ryan F-Freeman: It does now. And we're going to use it to make everyone in this world and so many other worlds adore us. the 12th Doctor and Sci-Ryan comes out of the TARDIS Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Where are we, Cody? shrugs 12th Doctor: Who's that chap with these girls, Sci-Ryan? walks up to the Darlings AU Ryan F-Freeman: Who's that, Rarity? A Crystal Prep student? Rarity studies Sci-Ryan carefully AU Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Rarity? AU Rarity: Yep. I knew that this chap is a Crystal Prep student. Ryan looks at Oswald the Lucky Rabbit AU Ryan F-Freeman: What's this rabbit, traveler? Cody Fairbrother: He's Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Gwen You still got Ryan's crown, Gwen? nods AU Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Gwen. Name's Ryan. gasps Gwen: What? 12th Doctor: I think this boy has the same name like the Prime-prince we know, Gwen. looks at AU Rarity and hugs her Sci-Ryan: Hello. I'm Ryan. Nice to meet you, miss.. Rarity? Rarity nods and kisses Sci-Ryan AU Pinkie Pie: You seeing this, Rainbow Dash? Maybe we can help those travelers. Rainbow Dash nods Sci-Ryan: Ok. We need you four to join our team. We are trying to stop a prophecy from happening. Ryan nods and looks at his amulet on his chest Sci-Ryan: Ryan? What are you looking at? Ryan smiles and points at his amulet Sci-Ryan: My amulet? I hope you know that like Ryan and the Dazzlings, you and your three friends have been known to sing from time to time. Ryan looks at him Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Uh... Sci-Ryan? Something tells me that they sing all the time. It's how they get bad guys to do what they want. looks at Oswald sternly Gwen: What did he say? He said bad guys. holds up a sign that says "What Oswald meant to say was that we have friends from the other universe and you four will be happy to meet them." Gwen: Yeah. What that sign said what he meant to say. That's what he meant.... to say. Pinkie Pie look at Ryan's crown on Gwen's head AU Pinkie Pie: Wow! Nice crown. You think the Ryan from your universe is a Prime and a prince? Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Yes, Pinkie. He's also the second leader of a band called the Dazzlings. AU Ryan F-Freeman: The Dazzlings? AU Rainbow Dash: I know a perfect name for our band. The Darlings. But who are the Dazzlings? Sci-Ryan: It's a name of their musical group, Rainbow Dash. I hope we can see Sunset Shimmer of Crystal Prep. looks at the pendants Sci-Ryan: Wow! These look so pretty. Ryan have a pendant like yours but the gem is blue. reaches for AU Rarity's pendant Gwen: Don't touch it, Sci-Ryan. 12th Doctor: That pendant means a lot to her. remembers what Adagio did to Sunset Sci-Ryan: Sorry about that, Rarity. These pendants mean a lot to you and your friends. You hate for anything to happen to them. AU Rarity: It's ok, darling. Cody Fairbrother: I know, Rarity. I'm Cody. I got a reputation at Canterlot High. Rarity smiles and looks at Cody in his she-demon form AU Rarity: Whoa! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Reminds me of Twilight playing Sunset's role. AU Ryan F-Freeman: Did you say Twilight Sparkle, Oswald? nods looking confused Sci-Ryan: At least my Crystal Prep friends are in the TARDIS. Crystal Prep Shadowbolts come out Lemon Zest: Hi, Ryan and... Ryan?! Sour Sweet: Am I seeing double? 12th Doctor: Yes, Sour Sweet. But this Ryan is an Equestrian Siren. Sweet and Sci-Ryan scratch their heads Timothy (Non-ghost Engine version): Wow! Sci-Ryan: Tim? You see Sunset? AU Ryan F-Freeman: My friends and I did saw Sunset on TV, Sci-Ryan and Tim. In the Equestria Girls movie, Sunset Shimmer is a princess. gasps and faints Sci-Ryan: What? Too soon? AU Ryan F-Freeman: Yep. I got an apple for you.Sci-Ryan a apple Here it is, Ryan. looks at the apple and he eats it AU Ryan F-Freeman: WOW! How do you eat like this? Sci-Ryan: I just saw a apple and decided to eat it. 12th Doctor: In our universe, Twilight Sparkle used a spell on Sci-Ryan and turns him into a vampire fruit batboy. smiles and puts his hands on his bat wings AU Pinkie Pie: Ryan? Yoo-hoo! Ryan! Sci-Ryan: What? AU Pinkie Pie: How come you got wings and know about the prophecy? Sci-Ryan: Twilight used a spell on me. Plus, it was because of a strange book that Thomas read. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: I hope you'll meet Ryan. Who banished you and your three friends to here? Ryan holds a sign that says "We are banished to this place by Alpha Trion and his friend Orion Pax." Sci-Ryan: Wow! I guess you four can help us. Darlings nods and starts to sing The Darlings: Ah, ahh-ahh, ah, ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ah, ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ah, ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ah, ahh~ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts